Royal Camping Trip
by Zory rock101
Summary: It is summer time and Zen decided to go on a camping trip with Mitsuhide, Obi, Kiki, and the love of his life Shirayuki. Zen was is his room pick to go out the trip when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, put his clothes in a bag. Zen heard the door open and walked in was Mitsuhide.


**Royal Camping Trip**

 **It is summer time so I thought I need to write a summer camping trip :)**

 **One-Shot**

It is summer time and Zen decided to go on a camping trip with Mitsuhide, Obi, Kiki, and the love of his life Shirayuki. Zen was is his room pick to go out the trip when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, put his clothes in a bag. Zen heard the door open and walked in was Mitsuhide.

"Zen, are you ready to get going?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Zen answer, put the bag over his shoulder and walked out of this room follow by Mitsuhide. Zen and Mitsuhide walked down the staircase and saw Shirayuki and Kiki standing there waiting for them. "Where Obi?" Zen asked, looking around and did not see Obi anywhere.

"He took our bag out to the carriage for us," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, walked out of the castle follow by Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Shirayuki.

"Hey, Master," Obi said, wave at Zen. Zen put his bag in the carriage and climb in along with Kiki, Mitsuhide, Obi, and Shirayuki.

"This camping trip will be fun," Shirayuki said, sitting next to Zen in the carriage.

"Zen, been talking about wanting to go on a camping trip all last week," Mitsuhide said, sitting by the window next to Kiki.

"I thought we need to get away from the castle for a while," Zen said, also sitting by the window and looking out of the window then he turns to look at Shirayuki

"I agree too," Shirayuki said with a smile and it makes Zen blush.

"Master, Your face is red," Obi said, sitting on the other side of Shirayuki while he was looking at Zen.

"Shut up," Zen said, looking back toward the window watching the trees go by him. After a while, they finally got to their destination. Mitsuhide, Zen, and Obi set up their tent while Kiki and Shirayuki went out to get some firewood.

"Zen, look very happy to get away from the royal life," Shirayuki said, pick up firewood.

"Yeah, he been busy for the past couple of months," Kiki said, also pick up firewood.

"I think I remember when we first meet we head back to Clarines and we camp out," Shirayuki said, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, I remember that," Kiki said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Should we head back to the other?" Shirayuki walked, walking beside Kiki.

"Yeah, I think we got enough firewood. "Kiki said, head back to the other.

"We are back," Shirayuki said, sat the firewood down on the ground and Kiki sat her firewood down on the ground.

"That great, thanks," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki and Shirayuki.

"I will go and catch us some fish," Obi said, walking to the lake that was beside the camp.

"I will get the fire started,"Mitsuhide said, grab the firewood and make the fire.

"Shirayuki, let take a walk," Zen said, took her head and walked down the river.

"The water is very blue," Shirayuki said, looking at the water.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking at Zen with a smile on his face. "Are you having fun so far?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, I have a lot of fun being with you." Shirayuki answer, saw Zen's face turn bright red. "Zen, do you have a fever?" Shirayuki asked.

"No, I'm fine." He answers, looking away from Shirayuki. "Let head back," Zen said, heading back to camp.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow after him. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki got back to camp and saw the fish that Obi catch was cooking.

"It about time," Obi said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"Sorry," Shirayuki said, bowing her head to Obi. Zen and Shirayuki sat down on the grab next to the fire.

"It smells so good," Zen said, looking at the fish.

"It is almost done," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"How were you guys walked?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"It was great." Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"It looks like the fishes are done," Mitsuhide said, hand a fish to each person.

"Wow, It is so good," Shirayuki said, took a bit of her fish.

"You guys did a good job cooking the fishes," Zen said, also took a bite of his fish. It was night time now and Shirayuki and Zen are laying under the stars.

"The star is so beautiful shinning up in the night sky," Shirayuki said, looking at the night sky.

"Yeah, it is. Just like you." Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Come you two love bird it is time for bed," Obi said, standing by one of the tents.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, stand up from the grand and walked over to the tent. Shirayuki opens a tent that she is sharing with Kiki. Shirayuki laid down on a blanket and close her eyes.


End file.
